Girl Next Door
by FutureCam
Summary: NOT YURI! AU, Songfic, Oneshot. Ilia reflects on what's happened to herself and Link after Zelda moved to town. Rated T because I can. May turn into a series of Oneshots, but that's still up in the air. ZeLink and onesided Ilia/Link. Really short.


A/N: First SongFic, so bear with me, okay? It's also my first time writing proper angsty-type stuff, so tell me if I'm any good at it. Don't pull any punches, please. Criticism approved, Troll-style flames are not.

_********_

Ilia looked out of her window, and spotted Link with that...new girl again. Pulling the blinds closed angrily, she turned back to her desk. Sighing she turned her radio on in an attempt to calm herself down. There was a brief hiss of static, and the song began to play.

_*********_

Girl Next Door

Adaptation by FutureCam

Song by Saving Jane

_********_

_Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
_

A small tear trickled down her cheek as she remembered how this _Zelda _first came to town. After arriving in their school, Link had offered to show her around. Things followed after that.

_Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere_

All of the boys wanted to date her, she was so damn...pretty. Beautiful in fact.

...Even Link wanted to go out with her. And with all the people in the world, she had to say yes to him.

_  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her  
_

Even when Link brought her round to a barbecue a few weeks ago, everyone kept talking about how good they looked together. And even when I told myself she was probably a horrid person...she wasn't. She was nice.

_  
She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss Hylia and I'm just the girl next door  
_

No matter what she did, she was good at it. It was unbearable for her. Ilia couldn't stand it any more.

She'd known Link her entire life, loved him for her entire life, and yet this second-rate wench from the capital was the one that got him.

_  
Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent_

The school almost worshipped her these days. Ilia just didn't get it. Why was she so special! What was it about her!

_  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutaunt  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding_

Even as she asked those questions, Ilia knew the answers. Zelda was determined, smart, modest... It wasn't any surprise that everyone liked her so much.

_  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her_

Ilia reached for a group picture taken last summer. Herself, Link, Beth, Colin...and Zelda. With that annoying smile on her face all the time, it looked like she was so _smug_. Screaming in frustration, Ilia threw the picture across the room, letting it shatter against the wall.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss Hylia and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door  
_

It seemed like Ilia's life had changed completely since Zelda showed up – Link spent less time with her, she was replaced in all of her sport teams, usually _by_ Zelda too.

_  
I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else  
_

Ilia smiled a little. At the very least the two hadn't kissed or anything yet... So far, they were just friends. Telling herself that over and over again, she reached for her blinds and pulled them open again, freezing in shock.

_  
She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

The two of them were kissing. Ilia rubbed her eyes in shock.

_  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

Taking a few steps back, Ilia sat down on her bed and just started crying into her hands.

_  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more_

She remembered the time when Link and her were inseperable, and now...she didn't think she could look him in the eye again. She just stared at an old picture Colin had taken of Link kissing her cheek, and looked out the window to see Zelda practically making out with him now.

_  
She's Miss Hylia and... she's Miss Hylia_

Why did she just have to be so much better than her? Because despite knowing Link all her life, it wasn't enough to make him love her.

_  
I'm just the girl next door..._

Ilia let the picture fall from her hands, and continued to cry. Because despite everything she did, he'd never see her as anything other than a friend. And later, he'd probably only remember her as that girl next door.

**************

A/N: So, what do you think? If people like this enough, I may do a one shot or two in the same universe...Huh. Actually, I think I will anyway.

Just to point out, I actually like both Ilia/Link and ZeLink. It's just... ZeLink works out much better for the plot I had in mind.

The song itself doesn't go Miss Hylia, it actually goes Miss America, but I changed it for probably obvious reasons.

Feel free to say what you like about the story. I'm going to stop rambling now :)

- Cameron


End file.
